The 12 Days of Brumalia
''The 12 Days of Brumalia ''was an "internet event" in 2003 and 2004 by The Residents, featuring the release of thirteen newly recorded tracks on the group's official website. All thirteen tracks would be compiled into an official CD release on Ralph America and MVD Audio in 2004. Internet event (December 2003 - January 2004) As the latest in a long series of conceptual Christmas releases, beginning December 25th 2003, a new song was posted on residents.com each day for twelve days, each with an illustration and a quote. To close the Brumalia event, on the 13th day (January 6th 2004), The Residents presented the concluding piece, "The Feast of Epiphany". Physical release Homer Flynn of The Cryptic Corporation stated that "the Brumalia songs were a present for those who visited the site every day. It is not for those who didn't. It is not a gift for the world. Think about it, the Brumalia songs would still be on residents.com if we wished to have them shared. They should not be archived and shared." Despite this, all thirteen of the Brumalia pieces were compiled into a CD release later in 2004 (featuring a bonus fourteenth track entitled "The True Meaning of Brumalia"), the first release featured a factory error, in which the inlay cover was presented on the out, and the real cover on the inlay. The second release fixed this error. The album was reissued again in 2014 by MVD Audio alongside the 1993 EP [[Prelude To The Teds|''Prelude To "The Teds"]]. Tracklisting Original online release (Brumalia 2003-2004) # Day 1 (December 25th 2003) (4:27) # Day 2 (December 26th 2003) (2:54) # Day 3 (December 27th 2003) (2:13) # Day 4 (December 28th 2003) (3:01) # Day 5 (December 29th 2003) (2:21) # Day 6 (December 30th 2003) (1:55) # Day 7 (December 31st 2003) (2:12) # Day 8 (January 1st 2004) (3:39) # Day 9 (January 2nd 2004) (2:04) # Day 10 (January 3rd 2004) (2:56) # Day 11 (January 4th 2004) (2:54) # Day 12 (January 5th 2004) (2:35) # The Feast of Epiphany (January 6th 2004) (5:46) Ralph America CD release (2004) # Partridge Pairing (1st Day of Brumalia) (3:24) # Turtle Dove (2nd Day of Brumalia) (2:52) # Chicken of the Oui (3rd Day of Brumalia) (2:10) # Calling Bird (4th Day of Brumalia) (2:58) # Golden Rings (5th Day of Brumalia) (2:19) # Lying Goose (6th Day of Brumalia) (1:52) # Swami Swan (7th Day of Brumalia) (2:10) # Maid Being Milked (8th Day of Brumalia) (3:36) # Wiggling Wahines (9th Day of Brumalia) (2:02) # Leaping and Lords (10th Day of Brumalia) (2:53) # Pieta's Piper (11th Day of Brumalia) (2:52) # Big Hand (12th Day of Brumalia) (2:29) # The Feast of the Epiphany (5:38) # The True Meaning of Brumalia (1:55) Bonus Tracks Bonus tracks that featured on the 2014 expanded re-issue by MVD Audio. # Teddy (4:00) # I Tried To Cry (2:06) # The Cry Of A Crow (3:24) # Struggle (3:02) # Boneless Boy (Remix 2014) (3:35) Guests * Nolan Cook * Carla Fabrizio * Molly Harvey * Toby Damit * Eric Drew Feldman See also * ''Santa Dog * Seasoned Greetings * residents.com * Prelude to "The Teds" External links and references * The 12 Days of Brumaliaon The Residents Historical * The 12 Days of Brumalia/Prelude to "The Teds"on MVD Audio * The 12 Days of Brumalia on Discogs * The 12 Days of Brumalia/Prelude to "The Teds"on Discogs Category:Albums Category:Brumalia Category:Residents.com Category:Christmas